


You Make Me Happy

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, drunk sutton, ot3 + adena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Jane and Sutton crash Kat and Adena's dinner.  AKA Jane and Sutton meet Adena for the first time





	You Make Me Happy

Kat is tracing Adena’s fingers as she looks at her sitting across the table. She’s engrossed in the story Adena is telling, in the way her mouth moves and her voice sounds. Adena falters and her eyes shift to something behind Kat. 

“Aren’t those your friends?” 

Kat turns around in disbelief, but Adena was right. There were Jane and Sutton walking closer and closer towards them. Kat’s hand moves away from Adena’s subconsciously . Kat furrows her brow at the pair, questioning their presence. 

“Hey!” Sutton waves to Kat and Adena, ignoring Kat’s gaze. “What a coincidence! Jane and I were just out to grab something to eat!” 

Jane catches Kat’s eyes and draws her attention to Adena. 

“Oh, uh, hey guys. This is Adena. Adena, this is Sutton, and Jane.”

“It’s so nice to meet you all, Kat says such good things,” Adena looks at Kat questioningly, but can’t get a read on her. “Uh, why don’t you two join us? Kat and I just ordered drinks.” 

“Yeah,” Kat agrees, half heartedly. “You should join us”.

***

They’re two drinks in and halfway through dinner. There haven’t been any lulls in the conversation despite Kat’s initially quiet demeanor. 

“Y’know, I’m still curious . . what made you decide to include Kat’s photo in your show?” Jane asks Adena.

“Mmm,” Adena hums, “Well the show was all about there being more to women than what meets the eye. And I have to admit that when Kat came to the studio, I made assumptions about her. I didn’t really give her a chance to talk.” Adena looks up at Kat with a smirk on her face, “She seemed . . . arrogant.”

This admission elicited laughter from both Sutton and Jane. 

“Hey!” Kat reprimands them, “I can’t help how my confidence comes off,” 

“But when she posted her photo online and tagged me. The way I saw her shifted. She was . . . relentless. She used my work against me to pull me into giving her another chance. She challenged me, called me out. It fit right in with all the other photographs.” Adena’s voice progressively softened as she remembers the feelings and thoughts she had when Kat first came into her life. 

Kat allows Adena’s eyes to penetrate her, to see her for more than who she presents to the world, forgetting for a minute that they are with others. 

“Kat was so nervous to talk to you!” Sutton exclaims. “At the gallery and then when you were trying to extend your visa.”

“Really?” Adena’s voice rises.

“Oh, yeah, I had to tell her to ask you to meet up and talk about the letter more. She wouldn’t stop overanalyzing things.”

“Okay, you have had enough.” Kat moves Sutton’s drink. 

Adena laughs at the two. It’s clear how close Kat is to both Jane and Sutton. The way that they are communicating solely through their eyes, the way Sutton challenges Kat by staring at her while she takes her final sip of her drink, emptying the glass.

“I was pretty nervous, myself. I wanted to spend time with Kat. . . but the circumstances . . . weren’t perfect.” Adena knows that Sutton and Jane know about Coco. Kat had made it clear that she tells them almost everything. The guilt she has been trying to lay to rest stirs up and she bites her cheek. It’s not exactly a topic she wants to cover the first time she meets Kat’s friends.

“Hey, it all worked out,” Kat soothes, placing her hand on top of Adena’s. 

Adena mentally shakes the guilt away. She smiles, grateful to Kat. “Sutton, I guess I should thank you for encouraging Kat. It was such a beautiful night; especially our violinist!”

“Your violinist?” Jane asks.

“You all have a violinist?!” Sutton

“Okay, okay, we’re done. I would like to spend some time alone with my date.” The pause as Kat processed how to identify Adena was nearly imperceptible They haven’t had a formal conversation around their relationship. Would it have been okay to say girlfriend? A question for another time.

“Fine” Sutton complains. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to the restroom.”

“I’ll go with,” Jane offers.

***

Adena rubs her hands up and down Kat’s arms. Once they had exited the restaurant, Kat appeared more pensive. “Everything okay?”

“Hmm? Uh... yeah. That was, uh, my first time introducing them to anyone.”

Adena keeps her eyes and hands on Kat. She stays silent, allowing Kat the space to process her thoughts and feelings; allowing her to say more when ready.

“I told you I’ve never been in a relationship. It’s always been super casual or one night stands. I guess they’ve met or seen some of the guys I went out with. But that was different . . . it didn’t matter.”

“And this matters?” Adena asks half knowing and half seeking reassurance. 

“So much,” Kat admits. 

Adena strokes Kat’s face lovingly as Kat leans in for a kiss. They pull apart right as Jane and Sutton are walking over from the front doors of the restaurant. 

“Thank you for letting us crash your dinner,” Jane begins the goodbye.

“Yes! It was so nice to meet you, Adena.”

“It was nice meeting you both,” Adena agrees.

Jane is offering her goodbye to Kat when Sutton leans in dramatically and hugs Adena. “I like you,” she breathes out loudly. “You make her so happy.” 

“Okay, drunky drunk, let’s get you home,” Jane pulls Sutton away from Adena mouthing “I’m so sorry.”

“It was two drinks?!” Kat whisper yells to Jane.

Jane rolls her eyes at Kat, “Two here . . . two before here.”

“Ooooh” Kat mouths.

“Bye, love you,” Jane calls out as she gets Sutton in a cab. 

“Love you, too!” Kat calls out, shaking her head. “Okay, now we can get to the show.” 

“You make me really happy, too, you know.”

Kat smiles at Adena, reaching to intertwine their fingers. “Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say something to me. . . anything.


End file.
